


Skin

by justanotherpunk



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 06:38:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1142708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherpunk/pseuds/justanotherpunk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler's never been more in love than when he gets to touch</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skin

The water was hot and the steam clouded around Tyler as he slipped into the shower. His skin tingled and turned pink under the stream. It was just like Josh liked it.

Josh was facing away from him and Tyler took the opportunity to leisurely look over Josh's back and the swell of his ass. He let out an appreciative sigh and reached for him. The touch is light, barely a whisper across Josh's skin. He started at his shoulder, tracing down and tangling his fingers with Josh's.

"Morning Tyler," Josh said, leaning back so he was pressed flush against Tyler's front, "Sleep well?"

"Mmhmm." Tyler mumbled, pressing kisses against Josh's neck. Despite their nakedness, their touches weren't sexual. Just soft and intimate. "I love the way your skin feels under my hands." 

He pressed his cheek against Josh's shoulder, before kissing him again. Josh's skin was warm, soft, and familiar. It was comforting to Tyler. 

Josh turned to face Tyler and placed his hands firm on Tyler's hips while Tyler's hands raked across his chest. "I love you." He continued. 

Josh smiled and captured Tyler's mouth with his own, mumbling an ' _I love you too_ ' against his lips


End file.
